


When Boys Become Men

by ScarletxRose



Series: Where the Blood Ends and The Rose Begins [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxRose/pseuds/ScarletxRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This just a bunch of one shots that were inspired by music. The Gents and Lads travel through time living very different lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hanging Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think. I was listening to The Hanging Tree from the Hunger Games and this came to me. I do not own anything

“Are you, are you, coming to the tree?  
Where they strung up a man they say he  
murdered three.

Strange things did happen here.  
No stranger would it seem.  
If we met up at midnight  
in the hanging tree.”

 

Gavin Free and Michael Jones watched, in horror, as the blonde haired man was led to the tree. His charge was murder but they knew the real truth. In this realm under King Geoff, any male caught trying to leave the Kingdom with their male lover was hung.Only the King could have male lovers. The tree was at the edge of the realm, very close to the border AchieveLandia and Roosterteethia. So it was the best place to meet up because no one expected them to meet there.

The man before them was, the blacksmith, Ryan Haywood. He and his lover Ray Narvaez Jr, the florist, had been lovers of the King but had fallen in love with each other. Becoming tired of the King’s tyranny they decided to run.

Ryan had been caught by the Captain of the Guard, Jack Pattillo, but Ray had escaped. So it was Ryan who faced the punishment. There was a large crowd gathered around the tree, the lovers Gavin and Michael were in the back.Ryan stood on the box looking grim but unafraid.It was only when his eyes fell upon a man in the front clad in black, a single red rose in his hands that he showed any sign of panic.

 

“Are you, are you coming to the tree?  
Where the dead man called out   
for his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here.  
No stranger would it seem.  
If we met up at midnight   
in the hanging tree”

 

“Why are you still here! Flee! Please!” Ryan screamed, tears in his eyes. All eyes turned to the man in black, Jack barked an order and guards sprang at him. The in a flash of cape, Ray was running, pushing through the crowd. He slipped away in the confusion and disappeared in the crowd. The guards were calling orders and everyone was panicking.

Gavin looked up in time to see Jack angrily kick the box out from under Ryan. He gasped as the man did the hangman’s jig. His hand automatically reached out for Michael’s. They held hands both staring wide eyed, frozen as the chaos swarmed around them. Then suddenly everything seemed to kick into high gear when a guard spotten them. “Jack, we got more!” he called out. Jack looked over and snarled. They pushed their way through the crowd towards them.

 

“Are you, are you coming to tree?  
Where I told you to run   
so we’d both be free.

Strange things did happen here.  
No stranger would it seem.  
If we met up at midnight   
in the hanging tree.”

 

 

Michael turned and grabbed Gavin’s face, “Listen to me. I need you to run and hide. Meet me here at midnight. Then we will go to Burnie’s inn in Roosterteethia. Can you do that?” his voice desperate. Gavin nodded and they kissed for the briefest of moments. Then they ran in opposite directions. Jack cursed and ordered the guards find all three runaways.

Gavin was terrified, his mind going back to when this all started. He had been a traveling troubadour, just a simple actor. He had traveled, by request, to King Geoff’s court. That was where he met Ryan, Ray, and Michael. He had performed at court, and after Geoff had approached him. He had heard of Geoff’s tastes in lovers and at first was excited and honoured when it was offered.

He had accepted and joined Michael, Ryan, Ray and Jack. That was when things got complicated. The King grew jealous of how well Gavin and the others got along. So he forbade them to see each other. Only Jack actually obeyed, having been with Geoff the longest and so filled with his ideals. Gavin had first met up with them in secret to just be with the other three. He watched with a mixture of happiness and concern as Ryan and Ray fell in love. Then before he knew it he was in love with Michael.Against the advisement of Gavin and Michael, Ryan and Ray had decided to run. That was how they had ended up in this mess. Ryan was dead, they had all been best friends. 

When Gavin finally stopped running he was deep in the forest. He nimbly climbed a tree and pulled his knees to his chest. Tears welling in his eyes, and he cried, for Ryan. He hoped Ray and Ryan had made it safely away. He waited until the sun sank. No one had followed him into the woods, that was a good sign. 

Gavin slipped out of the tree as the moon rose and made his way stealthily through the trees. He walked and walked until the hanging tree was in sight. He slowed down, then he saw a figure in a black cloak standing on the hill. Joy filled him and he ran forward. “Michael!” he called as he neared the figure but then froze. It wasnt Michael. He tried to run but Jack was too quick and had grabbed him. 

 

Michael had gone into town hiding amongst the horses in the stables. He was the top knight of the kingdom when all of this had started so no one questioned him. He preferred to hide in the stables it was his secret place. Also the boys at the stables were his loyal friends and wouldn't rat him out. He waited with bated breath as he heard guards run by, he had covered himself in hay just in case. They heard one stop and ask if he had been seen. But the stable girl Lindsey just shrugged and said she hadnt seen him all day.

Michael gave a sigh of relief and uncovered himself when the guard had gone, he waited with Lindsay until the moon rose. She wished him luck, and he tore off towards the meeting place. He knew he had been careless in choosing a spot, but he had hoped that Jack wouldnt think to look there. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw a hooded figure on the hill. 

Michael ran forward with a light heart, but it quickly turned to dread as the figure turned around and it was Jack. Even worse he had Gavin in front of him, dagger pressed to his delicate throat. 

Michael growled and pulled out his sword, “Let him go!” He said trying to push that red haze away. Jack laughed, but it was Gavin who spoke “Please Mi-chael. Just go. Please you dont need to die too!”. His voice broke as he said his name, tearing Michael’s heart in half. Tears threatened to fill his eyes.

“Yes, Michael. Lay down you pretty little sword and walk away. It doesnt have to be both of you. You can go back to being the King’s lover, and we can forget about this little...misunderstanding.” Jack said his voice somewhere between patronizing and seriousness. 

That only made things worse for Michael, he could never just let the love of his life die for him. He couldnt see a life without Gavin. Even worse a life without Gavin and being stuck as the King’s bitchboy. Tears fell down his face, he looked over at Gavin and saw the same. The boy was trying to convince him, with a look, to take the deal. 

That was the thing that settled it for Michael, against his better judgement he threw his sword down. “I surrender, but under one condition.” Jack nodded listening, “I get the punishment, and Gavin is set free to live his life the way he wants.” Tears were freely streaming down both of the boy’s faces. Jack thought for a moment then nodded, “Deal.”

“No! Michael! Please!” Gavin screamed, fighting Jack with all his might. Michael sank to his knees, head bowed, tears soaking his clothes. Finally Jack had had enough and hit Gavin hard with the pommel of his dagger, knocking him out. He whistled once and a man appeared out of the darkness. He handed Gavin off to the man, “Take him to his room in the castle.” He ordered. 

Michael looked up and hissed, “You son of a bitch! You lied.” He rose to his feet, hands clenching into fists, he was shaking. Jack merely shrugged, “The King doesn't know about this. Its already bad enough that I have to make up an excuse to kill you, but if Gavin is missing as well as Ray.” Jack clicked disapprovingly. “Thats a lot of work for me. Its also better for Gavin. The King knows not of any of your affairs, so he will treat Gavin just the same as before. Even better now that there is less competition.”

Michael couldn't believe his ears, they used to be friends. But the man before him was a stranger. Michael ran at him a scream ripping out of his throat, but Jack had expected this. With a movement as fast as lightening Jack had grabbed Michael from behind, securing iron cuffs on his wrists. “Come on.” He barked coldly, kneeing the struggling lad in the back.

 

Gavin woke about an hour later to find himself in his own bed. He cursed and felt tears forming as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. Before he had the chance to cry there was a knock on his door and it opened revealing Geoff. It took every ounce of self restraint he had not to scowl at the older King. 

Geoff was silent until he slipped in bed with Gavin, “I heard about Ryan, I knew you were close. Im sorry.” He mumbled against Gavin’s lips. Gavin was far gone in his misery to put up a fight, and he let Geoff take him. His mind reeled, Geoff didnt know about Michael, which meant Jack hadnt returned yet. 

After the tryst was done, instead of leaving Geoff settled down next to Gavin. Gavin sat in the dark, he knew Michael would more than likely be executed at dawn. In a moment of desperation Gavin reached for the dagger he had under his bed. He froze when Geoff moved suddenly but the older man just grunted and rolled onto his back. 

Gavin felt his fingers close around the hilt of the dagger and he pulled it to his chest. He thought for a brief moment of killing himself then and there but a better idea came to him. In one swift motion he was straddling the King. Geoff woke with a start, eyes wide as he saw Gavin above him. His eyes wild and a dagger held over his head.

Before Geoff could cry out Gavin stabbed him in the throat, effectively pinning him to the bed. He watched as he was covered in blood, seeing the light go out of Geoff’s eyes almost felt like poetic justice. Then his senses returned and he pulled the knife out, and got up. He dressed quickly the blood soaking through the clothes. He tucked the dagger in his waistband. The only thought in his head was that he couldnt live without Micheal. 

Then he was running, through the castle as the first alarm sounded. He ran all the way to where he knew Michael would be. He found him in the dungeon, Gavin slipped past the guards and found Michaels cell. 

 

Michael looked up and was horrified with what he saw, there was his Gavin, soaked in blood and looking like a madman. He was free to move around his cell so he ran up to the bars. “What happened to you.” he asked worry etched all over his face. He didnt know whether he should laugh or cry at seeing Gav again.

Gavin pressed against the bars and locked his hands with Michael’s. “I killed the King.” He said quietly. Michael gasped, “You did what?! Why?!” Innocent Gavin, had killed the King?! It was almost unbelieveable, except the proof was before him. Gavin disheveled, and bloody. There was a dagger at his waist.

“I was going to lose you because of him?!” Gavin nearly cried, looking at Michael as if asking for forgiveness. Michael’s heart softened and he grabbed his lover’s face. “You’re a fucking idiot.” Michael said his voice shaking with emotion. He had never had someone love him so much, or he love someone else more than he loved Gavin in that moment. 

They kissed desperately but it was interrupted by Jack, who threw Gavin across the hall. Gavin hit the cell door behind him hard, making a small squeaking noise as he did so. Michael growled, gripping the bars so tight his knuckles were white with rage. 

“It looks like your getting your wish Gavin!” Jack bellowed, pummeling the poor lad with his fists. “Looks like your gonna be strung up right next to your pretty little boyfriend.” Michael was yelling obscenities at Jack, trying to divert his attention from the now broken and bruised Gavin. 

It wasnt til a guard had come and pulled Jack off that Michael stop yelling. His throat hurt and he had tears falling down his face. Gavin was a bloody mess on the floor.

“Sir, its time.” The Guard said, Jack sighed and unlocked Michael’s door, as soon as it was open Michael pushed past him and ran to Gavin. The guards grabbed for their weapons but Jack shook his head. He had an almost indifferent air around him now. “Let him help the other lad. They arent going to escape.”

 

“Are you, are you coming to the tree?  
Where a necklace of rope   
side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here,  
No stranger would it seem  
if we met up at midnight  
in the hanging tree.”

 

Michael supported Gavin as they made their way to the tree. This time there were two nooses hanging. As they climbed up on the makeshift platform Gavin pushed Michael away. He looked at the love of his life through bruised eyes, and smiled. Michael couldnt help but smile sadly back. 

Gavin took Michael’s hand as the nooses were placed around their necks. 

“I love you.” Gavin said simply. 

A forgotten tear made its way down his cheek, “I love you too.” 

With that they dropped, somehow they managed to still be holding hands. Ray thought it was poetic as he pulled his cloak around him, then he turned and walked away disappearing into the morning fog.


	2. Im Just Your Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is tired of all the other Kings making fun of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much rubbish. But it wouldnt leave me alone so I wrote it. There might be another part to this at some point. This is inspired by the song "Im Just Your Problem" from Adventure Time.
> 
> Also I am taking requests. Just hit me with a pairing (or none pairing) and a song and I will try my best.

Gavin was tired. Tired of all the hate he got from the other Kings.

In Achieveia, there was six regions. And each of those regions had a king. There was Geoff the Wise, the oldest of the kings, he was tall and dark haired with a mustache that could bring world peace. Then there was Jack the Kind, a huge man with flaming red hair and beard. The last of the older Kings was Ryan the Mad, killer looks, blonde hair and blue eyes. 

Next came Michael or Mogar the Warrior king, known for his skill with a sword. Auburn curls and brown eyes that could cut you down faster than his sword. Next came Ray the Rose King, the youngest of the kings but maybe the smartest. His wit rivaled that of King Ryan’s. He was small of frame but his dark brown eyes held an age and power past himself. Finally there was Gavin, or as the other kings called him “The Fool King.” With sandy hair and green eyes, Gavin was the ranger of the group. He found it easier to deal with this “pets” explosive animals called Creepers, than with people. 

Every year the Kings meet at a summit in Achievement City, the exact center of the Kingdoms. Where they form a new peace treaty. Each King would offer to share something from their kingdom with the other kings so that they all might live in equality. 

Geoff would bring alcohol, and wood, for he lived in a forest biome. Jack had the best builders and architects in all the land, he lived in the desert biome. Ryan had the most livestock, and the most clothing, he lived in the plains. Ray was the gardener, he supplied food and the paper. His land was on the border of a network of rivers and lakes, making it the most fertile. Michael had the best warriors and blacksmiths. His land was up in the ice plains. Gavin supplied the precious metals, his mountainous home had the richest mining. 

Gavin knew that the Kings only mocked him in jest (most of the time), but that didn’t stop it from hurting. He knew he was acting like a child, when he slipped away from the meeting. His green eyes sharp and hard as he passed down the corridor and out of Geoff’s Achievement City house. He crossed the square and entered his own dwelling. It was covered in art and he sighed as he flung himself on his bed. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. 

He must have fallen asleep because he awoke when there was a sharp rap on his door. “Who is it?” he called, his voice sounding more hollow than he had meant.

“Its me, Michael.” came the soft reply.

Gavin sighed and rose, crossing the house to let the man in. He moved aside as Michael stood there, a concerned anger on his face.

“What was that all about?” Michael said quietly, his dangerous anger only the faintest hints in his voice. 

“I felt sick…” Gavin began but was interrupted by Michael’s angry fist against the wooden table. Gavin flinched, but held his ground, his own anger surging within him. 

“Thats bullshit! Gav and I know it! Why did you really leave?” Michael yelled at him, he was not known for patience. 

Gavin crossed his arms, “You all were treating my with no respect! Like I was a child!” His voice was slowly reaching Michael’s level. 

Michael sneered, and laughed, “Well maybe if you stopped acting like one.” He said in almost a jest, his voice lowering. Gavin froze, then to Michael’s surprise, he stood taller. Gavin was a few inches taller than Michael, but suddenly he seemed feet taller. Gavin’s eyes were a cold harsh green and he looked at Michael, almost no expression on his face. “You want me to stop acting like a child?” His voice was low and could only be described as frozen.

“You really want me to stand up and be the King I’m meant to be?” he hissed, oddly mimicking the sound creepers make. That made him seem far more dangerous.

Michael swayed with surprise, he hadn’t seen this side of Gavin before, this was the dark King Gavin that the people whispered about. He took that moment to push past the smaller man and out of his home, into the spring air. But as he walked the air seemed to become colder. Michael followed behind in a stunned silence, watching the King before him, he was a complete stranger. 

Gavin threw the summit room door open with a bang. Causing all the men inside to jump. The Kings rose and looked ready for battle, but it was only Gavin standing there. They relaxed a little until they noticed the look on his face. They also felt the air turn cold, and they noticed how tall he seemed to be. 

Gavin strode into the room, crossing in only a few strides. He stopped in front of the table and stared at each of the Kings in turn. A shell shocked Michael trailing behind him. “Tell me,” Gavin said at last, his voice dangerously low. “What do you think of me really?” 

All the Kings looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces. Then they saw Michael’s face which could only be described as terror. Then realized how serious this was.

It was Geoff who spoke first. “Come on buddy. Whats you know we all like you. Whats all this about? You can tell me lad.”  
Gavin whirled on him, “Dont call me Lad or Buddy. I am a King, and I deserve respect. Im am no child.” 

Ryan scoffed at this, then sharp emerald met diamond and there was a long moment of silence. “Have something to say Ryan?” Gavin asked his voice challenging.

That set Ryan off, everyone knew the Mad King would never back down from a challenge. “Yes, I think you're stupid, foolish and childish. You make up words, you don’t make sense half the time. And I dont think you are fit to be a King.”

The room fell into an icy silence, you could hear the drop of a pin in this sort of silence. Of course the pin would immediately freeze upon touching the ground. Geoff looked nervously between the men. He saw how Ryan’s hand twitched to his diamond sword. 

“Is that what you all think?” Gavin asked, his voice soft but the sound carried a heavy weight in the room. He looked from face to face and saw the answer. He smiled a cold hard smile and then turned on his heel. 

“Im sorry to be such an inconvenience. Im sorry that I dont act like a God, is that what you want me to do? Sorry I don't act like I'm fucking perfect, like all of your loyal subjects think you are. Im just your problem.” He remarked bitterly. 

He pushed past Michael and as he reached the door he stopped. He looked over his shoulder, his face no longer had any trace of the humor of good naturedness he normally wore. 

“Since I am obviously not good enough to be among the ‘Great Kings’” he spat venom dripping off his words, “Gavin, that's not what we meant!” Geoff said but was silenced by a look.

“I hearby decree that my country will no longer be trading with the other five other kingdoms. And so as by right, my kingdom removes itself from the Achievement City realm. “ With that Gavin swept out of the room.

The remaining Kings stood frozen, then everything fell apart. Ryan went for the door yelling “He cant do that?!” Michael grabbing him and pushing Ryan back into the room, hurt written all over his face. His expression was mirrored by Ray who looked down at his feet. Geoff sank into his throne and put his head in his hands, “Actually he can. He is a King after all.”

Jack had to admit that what Gavin had done was really brave, a new found respect formed inside of him. He knew the green eyed lad was a king for a reason and now he saw why.   
Gavin and his guards were gone by nightfall. Michael checked his house and found everything gone except the table and the bed. He sighed and sat on the green bed, placing his head in his hands, he jumped when he saw something move in the corner. It was Ray, the other King was sitting in the corner, knees pulled up to his chest. Just quietly sitting there. “Jesus Ray, you scared me.” Michael said quietly, to exhausted from all the fighting earlier to really care. 

Ray shrugged and stood, dusting off his black rogue pants and moving to sit next to Michael. “I miss him already.” He said quietly, suddenly seeming like a frail helpless man, not the fearless King he was. “Yeah.” was all Michael could manage, the three younger lads had been best friends.

After the summit ended all the Kings took turns trying to contact Gavin, but to no avail.

It seemed like the Fool King wasnt such a fool after all.


	3. Till You Are Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Miserables AU. Geoff-Valjean. Jack-Javert. Ryan-Enjolras. Ray-Cosette. Michael-Marius. Gavin-Eponine. Kerry-Gavroche "Little Fall of Rain." and "The First Attack." all put together. Can Michael really just shrug off Gavin's death, can he forget those green eyes...Can he really just be happy with Ray. Had he been truly in love with Gavin, his best friend, this whole time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im feeling some major Mavin. It is my favorite ship to write. Once again all requests are welcome. Also this is based off of the musical and not the movie. Shout out to Mismatched-Mavin (http://mismatched-mavin.deviantart.com/) on Deviant Art for her awesome pictures that helped inspire this piece.

Michael was glaring at Gavin, _"Good God what are you doing? Gavin have you no fear? Have you seen my beloved? Why have you come back here?"_  The questions tumbled out of his mouth and he felt bad because it seemed Gavin was out of breath. But he had to know, why had his best friend returned. He had told him to go and to make sure he was safe, but here was standing before him. He had known the other man was foolish, but climbing back over a barricade to see him again? That seemed a little stupider than normal. And something seemed off, there was something unusual about the sharp glaze in those green eyes.  

 

_"I took the letter like you said, I met his father at the door. He said he would give it....I dont think I can stand anymore."_ Gavin said hurriedly trying to get the information to Michael, but his body betrayed him. He tottered but before he could fall, Michael grabbed the frail man's frame and helped him sit on the ground.  _"Gavin whats wrong?! There's something wet upon your hair. Gavin, you're hurt! You need some help. Oh God, its everywhere!"_ In his selfish worries of Ray, he hadnt noticed the red that stuck Gavin's normally sandy hair to his scalp. He also noticed that the younger man was curled around his mid section, Michael pulled the man's hand away and winced. The wound was bad, desperation welled up inside of him. He pulled Gavin close to him, til he was holding him.  

 

Michael looked up and reached out to grab someone's attention but Gavin stopped him and pulled his had down and held it with bony fingers.  _"Dont you fret, M'siuer Michael. I dont feel any pain."_  Gavin's green eyes were so wide and truthful that Micheal had to choke back a strangled sob. His best friend was bleeding out and the bastard was trying to comfort HIM. Rain started to fall and Michael leaned in to shield the wounded boy's face from the pellets of water.  _"A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now."_ Michael could have hit him for that comment. Gavin's grin made things worse, the calm and peaceful look made Michael feel a little unsettled.

 

_"You're here. Thats all I need to know."_ Gavin grabbed the front of Michael's jacket. Michael pushed Gavin's damp hair from off his forehead and tried not to gasp as he pulled back bloody fingers.   _"And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. "_ Michael nodded in almost a stunned silence, he was fighting tears, but he knew he had to be strong for the lad in his arms.  _"And rain will make the flowers grow."_ That made the brown eyed lad laugh softly, leave it to Gavin to become sentimental, he watched as another grin spread across Gavin's face.

 

A sudden thought filled Michael, maybe if he kept Gavin talking, maybe he could save him.  _"But you will live Gavvers. Dear God above."_  Michael looked up at the rain spattered heavens, praying for the first time in a long time for his best friend's life. "If _I could close your wounds with words of love."_  When he said that he noticed a strange look cross Gavin's face, he pulled the young man closer to him. Shivers racking the poor man's body. He tried his best but the rain was coming down in a misty haze making everything wet. 

 

_"Just hold me now and let it be, shelter me, comfort me."_ Gavin's accented voice was soft, and calm. Michael realized with a sick twisted feeling in his gut, that the man in his arms had given up. That Gavin was no longer going to fight. The tears started to freely fall down his face now, and Gavin's expression turned to anguish. The green eyed lad reached up a hand to wipe Michael's tears away. He had to convince him to live. He tried to move to go get help but Gavin gasped and grabbed him, panic filling those big eyes. Michael's heart broke even more, he realized that he had abandoned his best friend too many times to do it now.

 

  _"You would live a hundred years. If I could show you how. I wont desert you now."_ As soon as the words were out of his mouth Gavin relaxed and moved closer to Michael. The grip on his hand, was slowly weakening and that was scaring him.  _"The rain cant hurt me now. This rain will wash away whats past."_ Michael was worried for a second that Gavin had gone into a sort of idiotic rambling. Then he looked into the man's eyes and saw a grim determination Gavin rested his head on Michael's shoulder and looked him straight in the eye. _"And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. I'll sleep in your embrace at last."_

 

Michael stared at Gavin in surprise, he didnt know what to think. Honestly he felt stupid, how had he not known? That his best friend loved him, the signs had been there. But oh God! He had brushed off this man so many times. He couldn't imagine how it had felt when Gavin had led him to Ray. Michael's heart felt like it was going to rip out his chest. And in that moment he realized he loved the skinny man in his arms. He opened his mouth to say something, anything at all to express his deepest apologies.

 

But Gavin, who had watched Michael's expression, smiled sadly placing a finger on Michael's lips.  _"The rain that brings you here. Is heaven blessed. The skies begin to clear, and Im at rest."_ Gavin slowly reached his arm out and pointed at the sky, Michael looked and sure enough the rain had stopped. He turned his attention back to the dying man. The lad smiled up at the person he was dying for.

 

  _"A breath away from where you are. Ive come home from so far."_ A gasp rocked Gavin's body, the shaking had increased and pain flashed in those green eyes. Michael held him tighter, pain of a different kind tearing him apart from the inside. They both spoke at the same time; one desperate, the other soothing. 

_"So dont you fret M'sieur Michael,                                                           "Hush-a-bye dear Gavin_

_I dont feel any pain.                                                                                  You dont feel any pain._

_A little fall of rain                                                                                        A little fall of rain_

_Can hardly hurt me now."                                                                          Can hardly hurt you now."_

 

_"I'm here."_   Michael whispered, his voice cracking and husky from tears, as another wave of pain passed through Gavin. His thumb rubbing the tears of pain off of Gavin's face. Gavin grinned sadly up at him, pain but contentment filled his eyes. The glaze over them was slowly becoming more prominent. Michael's heart was breaking, how could he have been so stupid, the love of his life, who he had been too blind to see, was dying in his arms. 

_"Thats all I need to know._

_And you will keep me safe                                                                               "I will stay with you_

_And you will keep me close."                                                                             Till you are sleeping."_

 

Gavin grabbed Michael's face with a weak hand. Their eyes meeting, and Michael swore to himself that he owed it to his love that he would not look away. " _And rain..."_ Gavin began his voice as soft as the rain he was speaking of. Michael forced a smile _"And rain."_ he prompted. _"Will make the flowers..."_ the green eyed lads eyes were growing dark, Michael desperately wanted him to stay. _"Will make the flowers..."_

 

Then with the last bit of strength he possessed Gavin lifted himself up and kissed Michael. Michael was surprised, but he kissed back. Feeling those weak soft lips against his own and knew they would haunt him for the rest of his life. The man in his arms suddenly went limp, falling back lifelessly in his arms.

 

_"Grow."_ The word came out as a soft whimper, then the sobs came. He clutched Gavin's body to his chest and rocked back and forth, curses and pleading left his lips. He only stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

Michael looked up to see Ryan, a heavy sadness those blue eyes. The lad was furious, how dare Ryan interrupt him, how dare he look sad. He didnt even fucking know Gavin, he didnt know half of the pain Michael was in. Ryan said nothing for a while, just sat with him. 

 

Ryan finally arose, Jeremy came up and gently pried Gavin out of Michael's arms. When Michael rose to fight him, Ryan pulled him into a tight hug. _"He is the first to fall. The first of us to fall upon this barricade."_ Ryan's voice was soft in Michael's ear. He felt heavy, _"His name was Gavin. His life was cold and dark but he was unafraid."_ he answered, voice cracking. 

 

Caleb approached him, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder,  " _We fight here in his name_." Kdin nodded _"He will not die in vain."_. Jeremy gently laid Gavin down in a wagon so they could bury in later. _"He will not be betrayed_." He said sadly. 

 

After what felt like a million years Michael was allowed to see Gavin's body. Those lifeless eye left open, but at least he looked content, Michael thought bitterly. He gently closed those eyes. He returned to the AH Cafe. He gently sipped on his wine with a heavy heart. He realized that he would always be looking for that color green, that voice, that laugh. Tears slipped down his face, as he thought of Ray, how can he love him like he deserved? If his heart belonged to someone he had let down?

 

With a new grim determination he resolved to fight, hopefully to the death, at least that way he would see Gavin again.

 

 

 


End file.
